civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Manifold Usurpers (SMAC)
Faction Characteristics *+1 GROWTH: (Abuse Planet's resources for their own gain) *+1 MORALE: (Warlike culture) *-1 PLANET: (Planet senses Usurper's dark intent) *+25% Offensive combat: (Can sense & manipulate "Resonance" fields) *Free RECYCLING TANKS at every base *"Energy Grid" at each base: (Increased infrastructure generates additional energy) *Begin game with a Mk I Battle Ogre and extra Colony Pod *All prototyped combat units have 2-square sighting radius ("Resonance" sensitivity) *Can direct research efforts (rediscovering technology & infrastructure) *Possess a physical scan of Planet's surface *'Aggression' Aggressive *'Priorities' Planned (economics) *'Starting Tech' Progenitor Psych, Centauri Ecology, Field Modulation, Applied Physics, Biogenetics *'Agenda' Subvert Planet for galactic domination *'Aversion' Democracy (social) *If an AI starts with either alien factions or the Cult of Planet, they won't appear on the map until years/turns after everyone else. If a player plays as the Cult or one of the two alien factions, then the starting year is pushed farther ahead, but no one has anything built yet, no head start. This is because the aliens arrived later, and Cha Dawn was born after the arrival of the Unity ship. *Automatically in a state of vendetta with the Caretakers. Can not make peace between them. Leader's quote "Risks of Flowering: considerable. But rewards of godhood: who can measure?" -- Usurper Judaa Marr, "Courage : To Question" Background Judaa Marr was the commander of the Usurper scout ship locked in battle with its Caretaker counterpart above Chiron moments before their near-fatal collision and subsequent crash-landing on Planet's surface via escape pod. Not only is Judaa shocked and disturbed by both the hostile native activity and the presence of offworlders that exacerbate it, but his hated rival, Conservator Lular H'minee of the Caretakers, is alive and well with her minions on Planet's surface. Personality Though Human data on Judaa Marr is limited at best, it is confirmed that "he" (Actual sex is unknown; gender and gender roles are a fluid, superficial concept in Progenitor culture) is a cruel, manipulative, power-hungry individual that is held in both cult-like reverence and deeply-rooted terror by his very own followers. Like the rest of the Progenitor race, Judaa is largely apathetic of mankind, seeing them as inferior beings as evidenced by their social experiments on Humans and gruesome reconstitution of them as food after destroying a Human base. There are even accusations of him feasting on living Human prisoners, adding to his tyrannical reputation. And like the rest of those who follow the Usurper ideology, Judaa Marr is hell-bent on exploiting the power of the Six Manifolds to achieve transcendence to aid him in his pursuit of galactic conquest. Writings *Courage: To Question *Human: Nature List of Bases Land # Courage : To Question # Dimension : Sky # Strafing Run # Spires : Ascendant # Honor : Progenitor # Conquest of the Weak # Genesis : Destiny # Tusk and Claw # Skymaster Base # Red Stick # Fear Song # Evil Eye # Fragment of Sound # Union Place # Warrior’s Harmony # Maar’s Dissolution # Razorwing City # Era of Blood # Godhood’s Grasp # Satiation # Tau Ceti Mantle # Resonance of Swords # Manifest Doom # Martial Air # Memories : Pain # Risks of Flowering # Final Honor Water # Hornbill Point # Scorch Island # Destroyer Base # Impaler Dome # Salt : Wound # Conquest Seaway # Ramspeed Shoals # Predator’s Quay # Ocean Scar Trivia * The leader of the Manifold Usurpers is voiced by Jeff Gordon, who also voices the leader of the Manifold Caretakers. External link Official site's profile of the Manifold Usurpers and their leader. Category:Alien Crossfire